


Rainy Day

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who, NCIS, Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't decide what Fandom to put this in, so all the fandoms. Thanks for reading!.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

The piter-pater of rain  
Echoed through the halls  
His eyes were clear  
For the first time in years.  
True love had struck  
Him hard and left him trembling.  
Although he couldn't act on it,  
not now maybe never, he still loves  
His angel.That's all that mattered.  
He will protect his love until the end,   
And reveal his feelings when it was  
Time.For now, he just saved his thoughts  
For a rainy day.


End file.
